1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic electroluminescence display device comprising a groove formed in an insulating layer under an encapsulation member to increase an adhesive force between the insulating layer and a sealant.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display comprising an organic electroluminescence display device has a fast response speed of less than 1 ms and low power consumption. In addition, viewing angle problems are minimized because the organic electroluminescence display device is a self-emitting device. Furthermore, the organic electroluminescence display device can effectively display high quality video. With respect to manufacturing advantages, organic electroluminescence display devices can be manufactured at a low temperature, and the production process is simplified by using existing semiconductor production techniques. Therefore, the organic electroluminescence display device is advantageous as a flat panel display device.
An exemplary organic electroluminescence display device comprises an organic light-emitting device, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED), formed on an insulating substrate, and an encapsulation substrate formed on an upper portion of the organic light-emitting device to face the insulating substrate.
Deterioration of the display device components may occur where a light-emitting layer material of the organic light-emitting device and a cathode electrode material have low moisture resistance and acid resistance. This operational deterioration may generate non-emitting regions, which may be referred to as dark spots. Over time, the dark spots diffuse over the entire device, and the device has a discernable reduction in light emission.
To prevent such deterioration of the display, an encapsulation process is performed to prevent the device from being exposed to moisture and oxygen. In the encapsulation process, a moisture absorbing agent is formed in the encapsulation substrate. After the moisture absorbing agent is fixed within the encapsulation substrate, the lower and upper insulating substrates are attached to each other by means of the encapsulation member in an inert gas ambient of nitrogen gas (N2) or argon (Ar).
However, in a top-emitting organic electroluminescence display device, an organic planarization layer or a pixel defining layer constructed with an organic layer is an essential component of the device. The attachment force between the encapsulation member and the lower substrate thereby decreases, resulting in defects due to deterioration or dark spots caused by exposure to ambient moisture and oxygen.